Clutch flutter occurs in multi-plate clutches and this flutter can be very damaging to the clutch plates, due for one thing to the localized heat that is developed. In flutter of the clutch plates, the plates, whether they are internally splined or externally splined, are tipped over individually or in groups and they may stay locked in this skewed position due to the dynamic forces involved. Thus, they will act as a swash or wobble plate. The opposite set of plates are then also forced to wobble back and forth axially in or over their respective splines.
The problem of clutch plate flutter or wobble is discussed in several United States patents which have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention, for example the Hilpert U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,348 which issued Oct. 14, 1969; 3,446,323 which issued May 27, 1969 and 3,482,668 which issued Dec. 9, 1969.